Submit to Me
by A Twisted Fairytale
Summary: Ciel revels in the power that he holds. Ciel/Sebastian


Warnings: D/s, S&M, figging, spanking, wax!play, fisting, slight contract seal fetish? XD

**Submit to Me**

X.X**  
**

The room was dark, cold, empty- save for that lone, naked figure kneeling on the stone floor. Head bowed, hands clamped together behind his back.

Ciel walked down the steps to that room in the basement- that room that no one was allowed to enter. Not even the other servants. This was _their_ game, and their game alone.

"Sebastian."

The demon did not look up.

He was trained well.

The now 18-year-old walked further into the room, and began lighting candles. Not a lot, but enough so that he could see Sebastian's unmarked- soon to be a pretty red- flesh. Demons healed so quickly, so Ciel had to enjoy it while he could. At least until it was time for another scene.

The Earl walked around the room, eyeing the bed in the corner, with the chains on the headboard. The bracket mounted on the wall displaying various paddles and floggers. The table beside the door full of whips and clamps. They had accumulated quite an amount of these toys over the year since this type of play had been initiated.

He didn't speak to the figure on the ground for awhile, letting anticipation tug at the demon's mind. The waiting time was different for each scene- he was constantly trying to be unpredictable to that being that knew him so well.

Ciel sat on the bed. Waiting. Watching.

Sixteen minutes passed before a single word was spoken.

"Do you know why we are here, Sebastian?"

There wasn't any trace of hesitation. "I'm getting punished."

"I hope you know why."

Sebastian's face was emotionless, but Ciel knew a smirk resided below the surface.

"I embarrassed the Young Master in front of his dinner guests." He had let slip the plate he was serving to one of the Funtom Company's associates, spilling food all on his lap and the floor. The man had not been pleased. Ciel apologized for his incompetent butler, but was terrible amused and _turned-on _because he knew what that meant. He knew the moment that it happened what the demon instigated. It was a code, these little pushes and pulls within their relationship.

Sebastian did not make mistakes, a perfect butler to the core.

Unless he _wanted_ to be punished.

It was how it always worked. Sebastian would push his limits and Ciel would push right back, reminding him of who was the master. It was only natural that it would carry over into their sexual encounters as well, once that bridge had been crossed.

And so Sebastian did these things- these 'mistakes'- just to see how far Ciel would go keep him in his place.

Ciel's- who was still sitting on the bed- lips slightly lifted at the corners, tone mocking. "Good dog." He knew that calling Sebastian one of the very things he hated irked him- the very reason why he did it.

He stood up then, crossing his arms and peering down at the being below him.

"Go kneel on the bed on all fours. Like the dog you are."

Sebastian stood up gracefully- despite having to kneel for an hour before Ciel came down and sixteen minutes after that- and assumed the position that his master told him to.

"I think a spanking is in order, don't you agree? You've been a very bad butler."

"Yes, Young Master."

The boy- man- chuckled darkly. "I doubt you consider it a punishment, which is why I have something new for today."

He went to that table beside the door, and pulled out a piece of ginger root from the drawer.

Sebastian couldn't see it- his head was bowed too low- but he would feel it soon enough. A nice little surprise. After taking a knife he found in the drawer and peeling it a few times to make it fresher, he returned to the bed, on his knees behind his butler.

"Put your hands on the head board."

His obedient butler did so immediately, making sure to keep the contract symbol fully visible. It was become more or less an obsession- a fetish- of Ciel's. Months ago he ordered Sebastian not to wear gloves around the house when guests weren't there, and told the servants it was just a tattoo. Ciel wanted to be able to see the mark whenever he could, because it was a symbol that he _owned _him. Claimed him. Whenever they indulged in these sexual escapades, Ciel liked to be able to see that mark of possession.

It only aroused him that much more.

He ran his hands down Sebastian's sensual curve of his spine, to the back of his thighs, and up again to this throat. He wrapped his hands around the slender column, feeling Sebastian's Adam's apple shift against his hand as he swallowed. Ciel removed his hands, watching the pink imprint of his fingers slowly fade, before moving his hands to graze other places.

He loved exploring Sebastian's body, fascinated with his creamy white skin. Each time he was delighted that this untarnished body acted as a blank canvas for his sinful desires. A canvas that would soon be full of bloody red stripes and welts, creating a new twisted picture with every scene they did.

Ciel found the bottle of oil they kept on the small table behind the bed, and lubed up the piece of ginger. After that, he spread some of the liquid on his fingers, and pushed one digit in the tight hole of his butler. Sebastian arched his body lightly, but didn't utter a sound. Another finger was added. Then a third. A fourth.

And still not a single sound was made.

The Earl gritted his teeth, knowing Sebastian was playing with him. Ciel liked to hear what he was doing to Sebastian- it was always a turn-on when he made his always composed butler fall apart. Sebastian knew this, of course.

He must be so desperately _wanting, _pushing like this, and Ciel reveled in it.

"Not enough for you? Shall I add my whole hand?" Something that was done before, but only once. And they only got as far to where Ciel's thumb connected with his hand before they moved on to something else.

Again, silence.

And Ciel accepted the challenge.

"Fine."

Then, slowly but still without proper preparation (Ciel knew the pain would be welcome), he slipped his fifth finger in. His knuckles. His _hand. _Inch by inch.

Still no response, so he added his wrist teasingly slow, and he couldn't believe it how tight and warm it felt-

Sebastian let out a soft, almost inaudible, grunt. But Ciel heard it.

"Hm. Your little hole sure is greedy tonight," he murmured, elated that Sebastian broke a little. He flexed his fingers curiously inside the tight canal. Sebastian rocked back, making a low keening sound when Ciel's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Young Master…" the demon breathed. "It's deep…"

Ciel moved his arm back a little, then pushed in with a bit of force, making Sebastian jerk forward. "It is, isn't it? But I think you are having too much fun. We've forgotten about your punishment."

"Wouldn't want to forget that," Sebastian replied cheekily, his voice deep with desire.

"Did I say you could speak?" the Phantomhive snapped. He pulled his hand out in one swift movement, the quick action prompting the demon to groan with pain. Sweet pain.

"I bet you feel empty now, don't you? That can be remedied."

He picked up the forgotten ginger root, and using quick movements like before, pushed it inside that tight ring of muscle.

Sebastian bucked his hips, crying out, obviously surprised. "My… lord…" he bit out, breathless. Oh, he was on _fire_, his body felt like it was damn near _burning_…

Ciel pulled the ginger root out slowly, then pushed it back in, watching the way Sebastian's hole contracted and clenched, trying to prevent penetration by that horrid object.

Another malicious chuckle. "The more you clench, the worse it becomes."

The demon's grip tightened on the headboard, skin stretched taut over his knuckles. "And where did… ah… the Young Master… nhh… learn this?"

"From Mr. Maxwell yesterday, when he delivered the new horses. While you were putting them in the stable, we had a… interesting conversation. Told me he not only used it on the animals, but on his wife when she misbehaved. Helps them take a spanking. Apparently it is common practice."

Sebastian shifted on the bed, but that only made the sensation worse. _Better._

"Humans… are always… ah… coming up with odd…_oh…_ ideas," he managed to get out. Such an intense feeling, a painful feeling, but he clenched his muscles again, reveling in the new wave of pain-pleasure that was released.

"Odd ideas you seem to enjoy, you masochist." One look at Sebastian's erection, dripping with pre-come, was an obvious sign of this.

The response was low laughter from his butler.

"I've had enough of this playing around. Bend your upper-body lower and keep your hands on the headboard. It's an order."

Ciel knew his hands would stay there until he ordered them down. It was another thing he enjoyed of his butler- every order would be obeyed. There was no need for restraints (even though they were there to be used sometimes because Sebastian looked positively_ fuckable_ decorated in chains and ropes). There was no need for release-stopping devices, because with a single order, Sebastian wouldn't come until otherwise told to do so.

That power was absolutely delicious.

But Sebastian knew the difference between a simple command- just telling him to do something- and an order. Though most of the time, Ciel liked to force Sebastian's compliance without an order, because that just gave him more power.

Sebastian did what Ciel told him to do, grunting because each movement worked the ginger root so that it created more and more and more of that horrible- _amazing-_ burning sensation.

Ciel situated himself to the side, facing the demon's body, giving him a better angle for the upcoming punishment.

"Twenty-five. Count them."

_Slap._

Sebastian gasped. Oh God, right on the end of the ginger, pushing it deeper and making it _explode…_

"One."

_Slap._

Again and again, the sound of flesh-hitting-flesh could be heard throughout the room, accompanied with the occasional moan and whimper of Sebastian. Ciel would get one arse cheek a nice pink color, his hand-print bright against the pale flesh, then would switch to the other. Sometimes his hand would move lower, painting his thighs in that same hue.

Sebastian's jaw clenched, teeth smashing together with a 'snap'- the ginger root moved with each slap… and he couldn't stop clenching… and oh, his Young Master was going to be the death of him…

Sebastian began to push back against each hit, and alternatively hump empty space in-between the spanks, wanting friction on his aching member. While the force behind Ciel's slaps was of a mere human's strength, it still caused that satisfying stinging pain that sent shocks throughout his body. Instead of blocking out the pain, he absorbed it, _drowned_ in it. Allowed it to give him that rare feeling of being high, of soaring, like some of those drugs humans sometimes indulged in.

"Maybe now you'll learn," Ciel said softly.

_Slap._

"Twenty…five, my lord."

Ciel's hand stung- much like Sebastian did- but he didn't care, rolling back on his heels to admire his handiwork. A crimson color, one that matched his demon's eyes. How enticing it all was. Arousing. He shifted, relieving the pressure in his pants. They weren't done.

The Earl removed the piece of ginger, and he heard Sebastian sigh. From relief? Disappointment? No matter. He'll be aching again soon enough.  
"Have you learned your lesson?"

Sebastian turned his head to look at his master, a grin on his face. "Have I?"

"I'll take that as a no."

Ciel went to fetch one of the candles, and put out the tiny flame. Wax swirled in the candle holder. Hot. Tempting.

Without warning, he tipped the candle holder to poor a line of wax down Sebastian's back.

The demon hissed, his spine arching, eyes screwing shut.

Ciel watched as the beginnings of a red welt began to appear, twistingly enticing.

He poured a little on Sebastian's still-burning hole, and was pleased with the reaction it brought forth. That strangled groan- his demon was slowly becoming undone. And only when he was begging would he sink into that delicious heat.

"Young… ngh… Master," Sebastian moaned.

"Not yet. Turn over, and put your hands up again."

Once Sebastian was lying on his back, Ciel bent down and took a nipple in his mouth, pink tongue lavishing the bud. He pulled back and poured hot wax on now-wet flesh, trailing from one of his nipples to his navel. Sebastian arched forward, but Ciel clicked his tongue.

"No. No movement."

Sebastian stared up at his master, eyes glowing playfully, making no move to un-bend his body. Control was such a fluid thing, Ciel quickly found out. Was it the master who had the power, or the servant? While Ciel could force the submission from his butler, he could also be prompted into doing exactly what his butler wants- like giving that order. Just another quirk of their relationship, of this game they play within the cold room of the basement.

But Ciel would not give in. He slowly moved the candle holder to be right above the demon's member, and he stared straight into Sebastian's eyes. A challenge was nearly visible between them, but a challenge for who?

Ciel tipped the candle holder over.

He reveled in the loud, choked groan that came out of his demon. His eyes swept the body below him, and his mouth went dry at the sight. It wouldn't be long before he could resist the being in front of him- with his eyes closed tightly, the burning wax he had poured on his nipple leaving behind a scarlet trail on his chest, his cock that was red and swollen and _scorching._

"Bend your knees."

Once Sebastian did so, he slipped a finger into that hot canal, and almost groaned himself as Sebastian's muscles constantly clenched and unclenched because of that pleasurable pain on his cock. He searched for that sweet spot, and a jerk of Sebastian's body told him he found it.

"No coming until I say so." It had been proven in the past that Sebastian didn't need friction on his member to release. Oh, that day had been fun, Ciel thought as he remembered that particular adventure. Sebastian had been cleaning out the master bedroom and had found his cane from when he was younger, something he no longer needed. However, Sebastian had remarked he had been fond of that cane, which proceeded to Sebastian bending over the bed and Ciel using it to create those lovely marks on his skin he liked so much. Then afterwards, he had fucked him with it, and fucked him _hard._

Needless to say, that cane returned to being of use, but for a slightly different purpose than intended.

Sebastian grunted, and that sound dragged Ciel away from memory lane back to the present.

"Ah… Young Master…"

"Beg for me, dog."

"Please… m'lord."

Ciel smirked in that dangerous way of his, and unhooked his pants. Sebastian spread his legs wider- wanton- and Ciel sunk between his legs, sheathing himself in one fluid thrust. The demon sighed blissfully, while Ciel let out a whimper because _oh_ it felt so good...

He could feel the hot, fiery sensation caused by leftover traces of that ginger root, but it only made it that much more exquisite, the pleasure and pain creating a savory combination.

His thrusts were erratic, sometimes slowing to prolong the feeling, but then a moan of 'faster' by Sebastian had his hips crashing against Sebastian's body, the sound only adding to their arousing fire. Ciel was caught between wanting this pleasure to last as long as it can, and trying to reach that overwhelming end.

Ciel, whose head was tilted back and mouth partway open, knew he was close, and could tell Sebastian was too, by the way he was purring like one of those cats he loved so much. Sebastian angled his head upwards, and Ciel took the hint, bending down to capture the demon's mouth in a sloppy kiss. Teeth gnashed together, tongues explored, breath was lost.

With a few more thrusts, Ciel pulled back from Sebastian's mouth, a line of crystalline saliva connecting them. He drove his hips harder and harder, drowning in the sensation. His half-lidded eyes drifted to the contract seal on his demon's hand-

And suddenly he was coming hard, a strangled cry erupting from his lips, head thrown back while wave after wave of pleasure shot through him. Sebastian snapped his hips upward, drawing Ciel's member deeper, and _oh God…_

"My lord," Sebastian panted, a reminder. It was getting harder and harder for him to delay his orgasm, but knew he could hold it off if ordered to do so.

Ciel, still riding out his orgasm in small thrusts, wrapped his hand around Sebastian's wax-coated member, sliding his hand up and down in languid movements.

"Sebastian…" the Earl moaned, but still there was no consent given for Sebastian to succumb to the pressure.

And because Sebastian was always the pusher of his- their- boundaries, he bucked into Ciel's hand, and with that devilish smirk on his face, came. Ropes of that pearly white fluid decorated Sebastian's chest, and Ciel's name of 'Young Master' rolled off his tongue between his gasps.

Ciel's now softening cock slipped from Sebastian's body, and he slumped forward and to the side, lying beside his demon, face flush and panting heavily. After a few moments of catching his breath, he turned over on his side, peering at Sebastian, who looked completely and utterly debauched. He propped his head up by one arm, and used his free hand to settle on Sebastian's stomach. His finger twirled in the dirty-_hot- _mixture of Sebastian's come, wax, and both of their sweat.

They lay there for a few moments in silence, their pleasure-induced high slowly wearing off, until Sebastian spoke.

"Young Master was particularly cruel tonight."

"Humph. You were asking for it."

A chuckle. "Possibly, my lord. Though the ginger root was a surprise."

"I liked it. We're using it again sometime. I don't think you have an aversion to it, either."

"Correct," Sebastian replied, amusement and lust in his eyes.

Ciel looked up, and saw Sebastian still had his arms raised and his hands clutching the headboard. He reached up and tugged on one arm, prompting Sebastian to let his hands fall to his sides. He took the hand that had the contract seal imprinted on the back, and began to trace to the violet shape.

"You know… I gave you a command you did not obey. I didn't say you could finish," Ciel said softly, warningly.

"Hmm, I suppose so, Young Master." Sebastian's tone matched the amusement in his eyes.

Ciel sighed mockingly. "I guess I'll have to punish you again."

No matter what happened in this cold room in the basement, sometimes it merely seems like they are role-playing, that Sebastian submits just to humor him. That Sebastian is patiently waiting for the day _Ciel_ will be the one kneeling in the middle of the floor waiting on _him._

But while Sebastian had smirked at Ciel's words- eyes full of danger, anticipation, and arousal, Ciel merely ran his thumb back and forth across that pentacle, knowing that it was he who held the power.

Because Sebastian was _his._

X.X_  
_

**A/N:** This was written for the 'spank' prompt on the KuroHed community on LJ.

I… don't know. It had started innocent enough (as innocent as 'spank' can be), then turned into this... thing. But I love the idea of seme!Ciel- it totally fits, and there just isn't enough of that. Well, fits more with manga!Ciel anyway.

Lulz, I'm editing this in class with a middle-aged man next to me peering at my screen and giving me strange looks.

SPOILER:

The last episode of season two... OMGWTFBBQ. I adore that ending... so much. I would make a contract with Ciel any day. :D I wrote this fic before episode 12 aired, and then I kind of wanted to substitute an older Ciel with demon!Ciel… but eh. I have many plot ideas for demon!Ciel now- even though the fandom is going to be/already is flooded with it. *shot*

Reviews are love~


End file.
